powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Evilyzer
The Great Evilyzer is the twelfth episode in Power Rangers In Space. This marks the first appearance of the Astro Delta Megazord. Synopsis Professor Phenomenus invents a device that can give objects an attitude, for good or for evil. While he, Bulk, and Skull are chased across Angel Grove by a toy car they turned evil, Astronema steals the device and uses it to turn the Delta Megazord against the Power Rangers, who also have to deal with Destructipede. Plot This episode starts with Professor Phenomenus invents a device that can give objects an attitude, for good or for evil. When Skull put the toy car on the table, Professor Phenomenus set the device evil & shoot at the toy car. After they thought the device work. they were waiting, the toy car turned evil & attack them. While he, Bulk, and Skull are chased across Angel Grove by a toy car they turned evil, Ecliptor was on Earth, steals the device. Back on the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor gives the device to Astronema to test on the Power Rangers. The Red and Yellow Rangers are searching for Dark Specter on a planet with dense gravity, but find no one and leave. The Red Ranger summons the Galaxy Gliders to go back to the Astro Megaship. While Red and Yellow Ranger do some tricks with their Galaxy Gliders, one of the Quantrons found them zapped on the Yellow Ranger's Galaxy Glider and turns it evil. Andros was able to save her. Astronema said she wants the device to be bigger to test it. Back at the Astro Megaship, the rangers scan the Red Galaxy Glider to check if there is any damage but there is no damage on it. Astronema sends Destructipede to destroy Angel Grove. The Rangers morph and Astronema has set the Evilyzer to evil and the Rangers found Destructipede and suddenly disappear. When the Rangers started looking for the monster, Power Driller starts fighting them and was shot by the Rangers' Astro Blaster. The Rangers thought it was easy, two monsters came in and another three monsters including Power Driller attack the Rangers. Astronema makes Destructipede grow big and the Rangers deal with him until they destroy the five monsters with their weapons but it wasn't strong enough to take them down. Red Ranger contacts DECA to see if the Delta Megazord is ready. DECA said yes the Red Ranger summons the Delta Megazord to take Destructipede down. When the Red Ranger asks the Delta Megazord to use Gyro Blaster to fire upon him, Astronema said it's time to use it. She ask Ecliptor to turn the Delta Megazord against the Power Rangers. As the Red Ranger asks the Delta Megazord to use Gyro Blaster to fire, the Delta Megazord refuses to but instead flies across Angel Grove as well as Destructipede disappears again with the otherfive monsters. The Delta Megazord is right above Rangers and the Delta Megazord attacks Angel Grove. The Red Ranger warned the Delta Megazord to stop and it attacks him. The Rangers summon the Astro Megazord and fight the Delta Megazord but it's too powerful. The Red Ranger tells the Delta Megazord to stop and it stops as a trick the Rangers think they did it. The Delta Megazord starts shooting the Astro Megazord. Alpha 6 tells the Rangers the code to revert the Delta Megazord back to normal by inserting the Battlizer Gauntlet. The Astro Megazord reverts the Delta Megazord back to normal in full power and the Evilyzer is destroyed. The Astro Megazord is out of energy, the Delta Megaship flies to space along with it to combine them into the Astro Delta Megazord. Destructipede and the other five monsters fight the Astro Delta Megazord. The Astro Delta Megazord destroys Destructipede as well as the other five monsters with the flying power punch. At the Dark Fortress, Astronema orders Ecliptor to get Mamamite back and the Red and Yellow Ranger found the Yellow Galaxy Glider, the Yellow Ranger zaps her Galaxy Glider reverting back to normal. Bulk, Skull and Professor Phenomenus are still running away from the toy car. Cast *Christopher Khayman Lee as Andros (Red Space Ranger) *Roger Velasco as Carlos Vallerte (Black Space Ranger) *Selwyn Ward as T.J. Johnson (Blue Space Ranger) *Tracy Lynn Cruz as Ashley Hammond (Yellow Space Ranger) *Patricia Ja Lee as Cassie Chan (Pink Space Ranger) *Donene Kistler as Alpha 6 *Wendee Lee as Alpha 6 (voice) *Julie Maddalena as D.E.C.A. *Melody Perkins as Astronema *Danny Stallcup as Ecliptor *Walter Lang as Ecliptor (voice) *Kenny Graceson as Elgar *Derek Stephen Prince as Elgar (voice) *Paul Schrier as Bulk *Jason Narvy as Skull *Jack Banning as Professor Phenomenus *Kirk Thornton as Power Driller (voice) *Mike Reynolds as Destructipede (voice) *Ezra Weisz as Fearog (In Space) (voice) *Richard Cansino as Behemoth (In Space) (voice) *Bob Papenbrook as Sting King (voice) *Kim Strauss as Clawhammer (voice) Zords *Astro Megazord *Delta Megazord *Astro Delta Megazord Errors *When Cassie starts tracing the monsters after they disappear, the phrase "Nezire Reaction Search" can be seen on the top of the computer screen, "Nejire" being the names of the monsters from Megaranger (the sentai PRIS is based on). Notes *Bulk and Skull, along with Professor Phenomenus make their next appearance in "Always a Chance". This marks the longest absence from the duo in the series up until Power Rangers Lost Galaxy. *This episode continues from the following episode. See Also (Power Driller) (Behemoth) (Fearog) (fight footage & story) Category:In Space Category:Episode